


just you wait

by thelanguidcat



Series: nasties [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, lowkey, piercing kink, poor Koli he has to witness all this nonsense, unsafe driving practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelanguidcat/pseuds/thelanguidcat
Summary: there’s like 20 important diplomats in the room rn but you’re shooting me lewd winks/ running up my thigh with your feet and I can’t respond but boy I’m gonna wreck you laterHe could feel Takashi’s stare piercing him, just short of igniting goosebumps across his skin and Lance suppressed the urge to grind his teeth.He flicked a gaze at Shiro and nearly short-circuited when Takashi caught his eye and grinned, sharp and dangerous, his tongue peeking just enough to flash his silver piercing.Lance narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: nasties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555501
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	just you wait

**Author's Note:**

> y'all remember when @thatsformetoknow started a thread on sexy shance tropes? I wrote some, here you go! I wanna write more but idk how long that’ll take lol

Lance was in hell. Lance was in terrible horny hell. He shot a glare at Takashi who tossed him an innocent glance in return. 

“Paladin Lance, is everything alright?”

Lance plastered on a smile and clicked the next slide. Across the table Takashi splayed his legs wide open. Lance wanted to kill himself. 

“Just taking a moment to gather my thoughts Kolivan, now, moving on to the last known location of the rebels...” 

Lance tried not look Shiro’s way as he powered through his very serious presentation on rogue Galran soldiers terrorizing refugee cities. 

He could feel Takashi’s stare piercing him, just short of igniting goosebumps across his skin and Lance suppressed the urge to grind his teeth. 

He flicked a gaze at Shiro and nearly short-circuited when Takashi caught his eye and grinned, sharp and dangerous, his tongue peeking just enough to flash his silver piercing. 

Lance narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. 

“Captain Shirogane, would you like to provide the data report on the terrorism risk at Cetus?” 

Lance bit his snigger as Shiro immediately scrambled to click his leader face into place as the room full of officials turned to face him. 

Lance smiled as Shiro’s voice swept over the room, professional and commanding. He nodded along to the points as he swiped the security and counterterrorism plans into the shared screens. 

Takashi’s voice dipped an octave, and like a puppet Lance jerked his head up, but Shiro was busy addressing one of the Cetus headquarter generals. 

No way, it can’t be, Lance was officially hearing things, yup. 

“We cannot make any room for error,  _ is that understood _ ?” 

Lance snapped his spine ramrod straight, a  _yes sir_ ,  tilting on the tip of his tongue, before he caught himself and blushed. 

_“_ _I’m waiting for an answer._ ” 

The official stammered a response but Lance was distracted with other  _matters_ , his eyes glued on his boyfriend because  _holy shit_ , Lance did not mishear that, Shiro was using his dom voice that  _bastard_ . 

Lance tried desperately to stop his body’sinstinctive reaction, his pants growing uncomfortably tighter with each passing second. 

Shiro let a hint of a smile curve his lips. Oh god, Lance knew that look. 

“ _Lance_ . You’ve done  _such a good job_ for us. Why don’t we wrap this up”, Shiro smiled, ever patient, ever sadistic, his eyes burning through Lance. 

If Lance survives this meeting he is going to wreck his boyfriend in two but for now Lance was desperately conjuring every cold shower thought he can think of. 

_Abuelo’s smelly sandals, Mama’s terrible coconut sweets, Veronica,_

Across the room Takashi winked and dragged his tongue across his teeth, that horrible flash of silver reminding Lance just where it’s been. 

_Marco’s underwear, Keith, Hunk’s late night farts, just a few more minutes come on come on_

Lance could barely stomp his impatience as he smiled and shook hands with yet another stuffy official from god knows which planet. Meanwhile his horrible no good very bad boyfriend was standing pressed up against him, leaning over his shoulder to talk to officials whilst his hand laid resting at the dip of Lance’s spine, his fingers barely slipping into Lance’s pants , just a taunting wisp against Lance’s hot skin. 

The last official took his damn time leaving the room and as soon as the doors clicked shut Lance let the strained smile drop and whirled out of Shiro’s grasp, eyes ferocious as he opened his mouth to— collide with Takashi’s own. 

Takashi slid his lips over his and carded a firm hand into Lance’s hair, tilting his face up. Lance all but melted into the kiss, the sloppy press of tongue against tongue making jelly of his legs. 

“I thought you’d never end the damn thing.” Shiro groaned, chasing Lance’s lips, greedily swallowing the moan Lance let slip.

Lance loped an arm around Shiro’s broad shoulders and tugged at the short strands of his hair, pulling him closer. 

“You’re a terrible tease Takashi and gods know I should punish you for it,” Lance said as he sighed into Shiro’s greedy mouth. 

Shiro chuckled and pressed his forehead against Lance’s own, nuzzling his nose. 

“We’re gonna have to separate if you want to carry out that punishment, darling.” 

“Mm, in a bit. You’ve put me through enough.” Lance murmured, pulling Takashi into another kiss. 

Apparently he did not put Lance through enough. 

“Takashi, baby, will you please stop distracting me, I’m gonna crash the car.” Lance pleaded desperately, trying to hold on to his thinning sanity. 

“Mmmmh, I’m not, ah, doing anything, darling, you should be watching the road.” 

Lance glanced over at his gorgeous _gorgeous_ torturer of a boyfriend splayed out on the passenger seat, shirt rucked up and pants unbuttoned, his cock straining against black lace panties, which were doing little to hide  _anything at all_. 

_Was he wearing that the whole time?_

Lance swerved dangerously and swore. 

Takashi leaned towards Lance and breathed hitched, soft pants into his ear as he stroked himself through the lace. 

Lance had half the mind to pull over to the side of the road and teach his boyfriend a lesson but instead he gripped the steering wheel and willed his car to go faster.

“Horrible, horrible, tease—“ 

“Baby we got get through the—“ Shiro panted as Lance kept him deliciously occupied, “mmmf—door.” 

“I ought to take you right here for everyone to see for that stunt you pulled in the meeting room.” 

Takashi moaned as Lance slid his tongue against Shiro’s piercing, wet and sloppy. 

“I’m pretty sure Kolivan caught on to what I was doing.” 

Lance glared at his boyfriend’s unapologetic and dare he say _smug_ tone and fumbled the key, finally, finally pushing them into their home.

“Sweetheart,  fuck , darling, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Shiro reached to steady Lance’s hips, his palm barely ghosting that heady warm flesh before Lance smacked them away. 

“You’re,  ah, shit , you’re not allowed to touch.” Lance moaned as the tip of Shiro’s cock finally slid into his ass. He shakily raised himself up and clenched around the tip and Shiro groaned in desperation, wanting more than anything to drag Lance’s hips down because this was just  _torture_ . Lance had been teasing him like that for what felt like  _hours_ , giving him a taste of that tight warm euphoria, only to take it away. 

Takashi dug his nails into the couch as Lance took another inch of his cock, excruciatingly slow, his cute little moans growing more obscene as he pressed himself against Shiro, and  _fuck_ Shiro’s face was right at that perfect spot between Lance’s shoulder and neck, if he could just bite and nibble and lick but he  _wasn’t allowed to touch_ . 

Lance chewed his lip as he let himself clench down on Shiro’s cock, Shiro’s eyes glinting dangerously,  _wait a minute_ —

Lance nearly screamed as Shiro thrusted up and bottomed out into that wet heat. Lance wailed as he let himself be bounced in Shiro’s lap, on Shiro’s thick cock, clinging to his broad shoulders. 

“Takashi, Taka—wait ah WAIT, you’re, —“

Lance dug his nails into Shiro’s shoulders as Shiro slammed into his prostate rendering him incoherent, his mouth reduced to babble. 

Takashi slid his hands up Lance’s torso, stroking the curve of his abs lovingly before reaching up to tweak at his nipples, sighing as Lance sang sweetly for him. 

He would never get tired of the sounds Lance made. 

“Did you think you were the only one being tortured? I had to sit there knowing your gorgeous voice could be used in so many different ways. Waiting for you to end that damn presentation, looking at the way that uniform frames your ass.” 

Shiro nipped another lovemark into Lance’s collarbone and paused to survey his work. Lance was a wreck, lips swollen and eyes unfocused in their heat, still trying to lift himself up on Shiro’s cock. 

“All I could think of was bending you over that table and forcing you to present something else.” 

Shiro held him a moment reveling in the feel of Lance’s hole sucking in his tip before slamming him back down again and again and again. 

Lance was past the point of thinking, his prostate abused as Takashi used him. Shiro slid a hand under and thumbed his sensitive rim, stretched around his cock and Lance screamed as he came, walls spasming around Shiro’s cock. 

The feel of Lance clenching and unclenching around him tipped Shiro into hot bliss and he gripped Lance’s jaw into a sloppy desperate kiss as he finally finally came, cock throbbing inside of Lance. 

Lance giggled as the haze slowly lifted and pressed soft kisses along the slope of his boyfriend’s cheek, Takashi smiling lazily at him as he squirmed on his softening cock, reveling in the slick wet sensation of Shiro’s cum. 

“You weren’t supposed to touch Takashi.” Lance admonished. 

“You didn’t seem too annoyed so I thought I’d keep going.” 

“Snarky snarky, maybe next time I’ll use those fancy Altean cuffs on you.” 

Shiro laughed and stroked Lance’s hip gently, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

“Sure, darling whatever you want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @thelanguidcat ♡


End file.
